Royal
A Royal is a relative, or a member of the ruler of a kingdom family. The term is generally heriterial at birth or by marriage, however, the ruler family can change via hostile takeover or the demise of all possible heirs. The royal family, or "Monarchy", consist of a King patriarch, a Queen matriarch, and a Prince and/or a Princess heir. ".''" :—About Royal. Royalty in Fairy One Piece Tail Most kingdoms in the world of "Fairy One Piece Tail" are ruled by a royal family of sort. Most of the rulers are monarch, however some ruler are called by other names while retaining their status and privilege: "Empress" in Amazon Lily, "Sky Lord" in Skypiea, "Duke" or "Master" is Zou, "Lord" in Wano for example. The patriarch of Kamabakka is referred to as "Queen" due to the culture of the kingdom. The titles can be revoked with the replacement of the ruler by means of force, rebellion of the people, the monarchy abandoning their kingdoms or by the members of the royal family. Ruler who have abandoned their kingdoms and their descendants may claim to still have ownership of the country years after they left. Every four years a meeting of the current kings is held in Marie Jois, called Reverie. Some kingdom has a group of people whose job is to guard the royal family members. During the Void Century, twenty unnamed kings join forces to take down the Great Kingdom and nineteen of them later left their countries to go live in Marie Jois, where they changed their titles to "Celestial Dragons". Royals Main Alabasta * King Nebra Nefeltari * Queen Titi Nefeltari * Princess Vivi Nefeltari Drum\Sakura Kingdom * King Dalton * Wapol's Father Lvnnel * King of Lvneel Fiore * King Toma E. Fiore * Princess Hisui E. Fiore Kamabakka Kingdom * Queen Ivankov Emporio * Queen Caroline Goa Kingdom * King Stelly * Queen Isntoinette Sally * King of Goa Black Drum Kingdom * King Wapol * Queen Ms. Universe * Prince Musshuru Ryugu Kingdom * King Neptune * Queen Otohime * Prince Fukaboshi * Prince Ryuboshi * Prince Ryuboshi * Princess Shirahoshi * Princess Poseidon Dragnof * Queen Irene Belserion Dressrosa * King Dold Riku III * Riku Matriarch * Princess Viola * Princess Rebecca * Princess Scarlett * King Doflamingo Don Quixote * Unknown Ancestor Prodence Kingdom * King Elizabello II Tontatta Kingdom * King Gancho * Princess Mancherie Kano Country * ??? Totto Land * Queen Lingling Charlotte Germa Kingdom * King Judge Vinsmoke * Queen Sora * Princess Reiju Vinsmoke * Prince Ichiji Vinsmoke * Prince Niji Vinsmoke * Prince Sanji Vinsmoke * Prince Yonji Vinsmoke Crown Island * King Kirin Lion * King Mobambi Veronica * Prince Cream Other Royalty * King Lucas Thalassa of Illusia * Goldfish Princess of the Goldfish Empire * Prince Bellett Other rulers Celestial Spirit World * Lord Celestial Spirit King Skypiea * Sky Lord of Skypeia * Sky Lord Gunfall * Sky Lord Eneru Extalia * Queen Shagotte Amazon Lily * Empress Gloriosa * Empress Hancock Boa * Sandersonia Boa * Marigold Boa Alvarez Empire * Emperor Spriggan Wano Country * Lord Oden Kozuki * Lord Momonosuke Kozuki Mokomo Dukedom * Duke Dogstorm * Master Cat Viper Mecha Island * Feudal Lord Ratchet * Roba Gallery Celestial Spirit World Alabasta Drum\Sakura Kingdom Crown Island Skypiea File:Sky_Lord_of_Skypeia_51058.png|Sky Lord of Skypeia † Lvnnel File:King_of_Lvneel_51034.png|King of Lvneel † Extalia Mecha Island Fiore Veronica Amazon Lily Goa Kingdom Kamabakka Kingdom Ryugu Kingdom Black Drum Kingdom Alvarez Empire File:Zeref_Dragneel_58109.png|Zeref Dragneel/Emperor Spriggan Dragnof Kingdom Dressrosa Tontatta Kingdom File:Gancho_56363.png|Gancho Kano Country Prodence Kingdom Wano Country Mokomo Dukedom File:Cat_Viper_58851.png|Master Cat Viper File:Dogstorm_58849.png|Duke Dogstorm Germa Kingdom Other featured characters * †: the character is deceased. * *: the character's status is unknown. Hovering the symbol may give further details. * ≠: the character is non-canon. * ‡: the character is no longer part of this group. Hovering the symbol may give further details. Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links * Royalty ''One Piece Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Royalty